This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 10(1998)-315498 filed on Nov. 6, 1999, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to vehicle windows. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a device for opening and closing a vehicle slide door window.
An example of a device for opening and closing a vehicle slide door window is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 10(1998)-58980 published on Mar. 3, 1998 without examination. The device is provided with a window regulator mechanism which includes a lift arm whose end portions are connected to a window pane and a driving mechanism, respectively. When the driving mechanism rotates the lift lever in opposite directions, the resulting rotation of the lift lever raises and lowers the pane, thereby opening and closing the window portion of the slide door. In addition, inside the slide door, in a space which is not occupied with the window regulator mechanism, there is provided an opening condition detection mechanism mounted on one of an impact beam and a lower frame forming parts of the slide door. The opening condition detection mechanism includes a movable member that is adapted to engage the lower end of the pane moved in the vertical direction by the foregoing device, an urging member associated with the movable member, and a detection member under action of the urging member. The opening condition detection mechanism detects the opening condition of the pane on the basis of the movement of the detection member which is linked to the movable member.
Inside the slide door, the opening condition detection mechanism is connected to the aforementioned mounting part of the slide door and occupies a space different from that of the window regulator mechanism. Moreover, the opening condition detection mechanism is configured to detect the opening condition of the pane in such a manner that the detection member is moved by the movable member engaged with the lower end of the pane. Thus, the precision of the opening condition detection mechanism is influenced or affected by the profile of the pane, the profile of the aforementioned mounting part of the slide door, and the variation resulting from the position error upon mounting the opening condition detection mechanism on the mounting element of the slide door. This can lead to poor detection precision performance of the opening condition detection mechanism.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device for opening and closing a window portion of a slide door that is not susceptible of the same disadvantages and drawbacks associated with other known devices of this type.
It would thus be desirable to provide a device for opening and closing a window portion of a slide door in which the opening condition detection mechanism possesses improved detection precision performance relative to other known devices.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides a device for opening and closing a window portion in a slide door of a vehicle that includes a window regulator mechanism and an opening condition detection mechanism. The window regulator mechanism includes a lift arm having opposite end portions connected to a pane and a driving mechanism for moving the pane in downward and upward directions when the driving mechanism rotates the lift arm in opposite directions to effect opening and closing of the window portion. The opening condition detection mechanism includes a movable member operatively associated with the lift arm for movement together with the lift arm, and a detection member linked to the movable member to indicate whether or not the window portion is closed by the pane.
According to another aspect of the invention, a device for opening and closing a window portion in a slide door of a vehicle includes a window pane movable in downward and upward directions to open and close the window portion, a rotatable lift arm connected to the pane, and a driving mechanism operatively connected to the lift arm to rotate the lift arm in opposite directions and cause the pane to move in the downward and upward directions to effect opening and closing of the window portion. A detection member detects whether the window portion is closed and a movable member is operatively associated with both the lift arm and the detection member. The movable member moves when the lift arm rotates in a direction causing the pane to move downward for opening the window portion and causes the detection member to detect that the window portion is other than closed.